


Forbidden Fruit

by ThreeEyedRaven (ZombieJesus)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ThreeEyedRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Cersei sees a servant pleasuring a milkmaid and blackmails him into showing her his talent. But then Jaime walks in on them....<br/>A hypothetical about how their sexual relationship began. Dirty, explicit, incest, deviousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planting the Seed

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei spys two servants engaged in extracurricular activities and blackmails her father's page, Ethen, into showing her what all the fuss is about.

Cersei Lannister gazed out at the sea beyond Casterly Rock, wishing like hell she'd been born male like her brothers. It seemed hardly fair that Jaime and Tyrion got to go with their father Tywin up to the Lannister hunting grounds, leaving her alone with none but her insipid maids for company. While they were roaming the forests looking for beasts to kill, relishing the thrill of the hunt on horseback, she was bored out of her mind in her tower chambers with nothing to amuse her at all. 

She looked down with a scowl at the needlepoint project her septa had left her. Yes, _this is what a proper lady should do in her spare time_ , Septa Morta had said. Dancing, singing, poetry, sewing…..ugh. She picked up the half-finished embroidery with disgust and hurled it out the window and giggled as as the wind picked it up and cast it out to sea. THAT was what she though of what a "proper lady" should do.

Cersei smiled to herself. Surely there was fun to be had in this old castle somewhere. Jaime, her usual companion, would be gone for a week. So, she better find something else to occupy her until then.

She stood up and smoothed out her silk gown and with a twirl of fabric, was out her chamber door. With a look of horror, she nearly ran right into Septa Morta. The old hag was a dried up relic of a woman and Cercei knew she'd try to sabotage her fun if she could. She was nearly sixteen but Septa Morta only considered her a rebellious child.

"And where do you think you are off to, my Lady?" Septa Morta glared down her nose at Cersei, suspicion wrinkling her brown brow further.

"Oh Septa, its horrible! I was working so hard on my needlepoint at the window and the wind caught it! Now its hurtling down the rocks outside! I must fetch it…" Cersei put on her most concerned looking face, such remorse. "And to think I'd told my father I was working on it just for him." A sniffle.

The old Septa's face changed in an instant. "Oh my! Well you will do no such thing! I will round up a couple maids and we will go look for it at once." She patted Cersei's shoulder softly. "Don't fret my lady, we will find it. Now why don't you take a stroll in the garden and think of it no more?"

Cersei feigned relief. "Oh thank you Septa! My father would be most disappointed if I didn't have it finished on his return." The Septa looked a bit worried at this. "Yes, I think a stroll in the garden is just what's in order."

The Septa hurried away, calling for servants to go down to the rocky beach and look for the needlepoint. Cersei laughed a bit inside. _Fools_. But that would keep them occupied for the rest of the afternoon while she found some real fun. Cercei headed towards the garden out behind the castle, a sprawling natural landscape with forests, hills, streams, forgotten buildings--plenty to see and do and explore. She often lost herself for hours there with Jaime, playing at knights and ladies, dragons and warriors. They knew many secret places in the garden to hide when they didn't want to be found by servants. 

As she walked leisurely through the forest path towards an ancient marble gazebo, she heard low voices as she approached. Someone, no…two people were in the gazebo already! She quickly hid herself in a copse of tall cedars close to it and peered into the gazebo. What she saw shocked her.

Two servants were on the floor of the gazebo-one a milkmaid who she didn't know and the other she recognized as a servant boy about her age named Ethen. She'd noticed him around the castle many times as he was a page for her father, often sending messages around the household on things to buy or things Tywin wanted done. He was lowborn but had been educated by some monks he grew up with in the nearby village, so not as rough and stupid as the rest of the servants. And it had not escaped her attention that he was exceptionally good looking. He had light grey eyes and inky black hair, not unlike the Boltons. She'd wondered before if he might be another Bolton bastard but apparently not.

But right now the milkmaid, an ugly, coarse girl, was on her back with her skirts up and Ethen was….doing _something_ to her between her legs. Cersei craned her neck to see better but could only see the Ethen's back and the thrashing, moaning girl half-hidden below him. The maid's voice lilted higher until Ethen had to shush her and finally she stiffened and went slack. Ethen rocked back on his heels and mumbled something Cersei couldn't hear, but the maid went red as cooked crab and stood up hastily. Cersei darted behind the tree again as the maid huffed off, trying to arrange her hair and skirts back into place. Ethen lounged back in the gazebo and took out a peach and began to eat it, laughing softly. 

When the maid was gone, Cersei stepped out from behind the tree and walked over to Ethen in the gazebo, a wry smile on her face. A look of intense shock passed over Ethen's face as he registered that Cersei had been watching him the whole time. His jaw went slack and the peach fell from his now limp hand and rolled across the marble floor, stopping at Cersei's feet. She bent down to pick it up, the juices sticky on her fingers.

"M-m-milady! I…I…" Ethen was stammering, having no idea what to say, or how long she'd been there.

"Well, Ethen, you seem to have dropped something." Cersei looked down at the half-bitten peach, and dusted a bit of dirt from its fuzzy skin. It looked delicious and she took a small but lingering bite, its sweet juices running down her lips. She looked back at Ethen and licked them wickedly. She walked right up to him, still sitting on the ground. "You shouldn't be so careless." Her voice was meaningful.

"I…I'm sorry…milady…I…" His face now the same color as the peach's rosy flesh. Cersei walked over to a gleaming white marble bench in the gazebo and sat down lightly, her eyes never leaving him. 

"Ethen, what were you doing to that girl?" She looked him full in the face, curious and enjoying the power she now held over him. Yes, now _this_ was fun. Ethen was squirming in absolute humiliation and panic, obviously trying to decide between running away or attempting to talk himself out of this. She wasn't going to let him run away. She'd caught him and she wanted to know what he'd been doing. 

He went a few shades brighter red. When he finally found words, he kept his eyes downcast. "Nothing she didn't want me to do to her milady."

"No? And let's see its nearly noontime. Was what you two were doing part of your daily duties?"

"N-no milady." He kept his eyes to the ground.

"And I wonder what my father would think of his trusted page, down in the dirt with a milkmaid while he was supposed to be working, hmmm?"

His eyes shot up, pleading with her desperately. "Lady! Please! Don't tell Lord Lannister! I-I promise I'll never do it again!"

She lifted the peach to her lips again and took another small bite. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was absolutely beautiful with the midday sun upon her golden hair, her sparkling green eyes boring into him. "I think you might do it again Ethen." She licked the juice from her fingers, meeting his eyes. "Yes, I think you will."

"N-no! I promise!" He made to crawl over to her a little but she stood up quickly. 

She stared him down. "Come to my chamber tonight at midnight, and perhaps I won't tell what I've seen here."

He gasped. "Milady! I can't! I'd be beaten… _killed_ if they found me there!"

She just shrugged and tossed the peach back to him, he caught it clumsily against his chest. "Come to my chambers, or Lord Tywin will know of this." And with that she strode away from him, still clutching the half-eaten peach to his chest.

\--------

Septa Morta had seen her to bed around ten, forlorn at her inability to find Cersei's needlework, but Cersei waited until she knew the old crone would be back downstairs and asleep in her own room before rising from bed quietly and getting dressed again. She put on one of her most decadent dresses, yes she would would be in her best, most radiant form when Ethen arrived tonight. She brushed her hair until it shone like beaten gold and even dabbed a bit of intoxicating night jasmine on her neck, just to tease him further. When she looked in the mirror just before midnight, she looked more beautiful than she ever had.

Right at midnight, she heard a barely audible, hesitant tap at her door. She opened it a crack and saw that it was Ethen, looking absolutely terrified out in the hall. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside then quietly shut her door and threw the bolt on it. 

He was freshly washed and scrubbed, in his best clothes, which were still plain and rough compared to anything usually seen on nobility at Casterly Rock. He was positively trembling in fear.

Cersei laid a hand on his arm softly. "No one saw you?" He shook his head no. She smiled and guided him to a plush velvet settee near the window. "Then we have nothing to fear Ethen." She walked over to a table where she had set a jeweled flagon of wine she'd stolen from the larder and two crystal stemmed glasses. She poured generous cups for them both and walked back over to him, holding one out to him. He took it tentatively, his hand shaking so bad she feared he'd spill it. 

"For your nerves Ethen. Now drink up before you spill it all. This is too fine a vintage to be wasted on the floor." She laughed lightly and lifted the cup to her lips, drinking the cool sweet wine. He did the same, but nearly gulped his entire cup. She laughed again and took the flagon to refill his cup. "Yes, good, enjoy this. Relax now, you have nothing to fear."

"That's not true milady, you know that. Why did you want me to come?" His voice was barely above a whisper. 

She sat next to him on the settee and turned towards him, sipping again. "I want you to tell me exactly what you were doing to that maid today. What made her thrash and moan so?" 

Ethen cast his grey eyes to the door nervously. "Please milady, I shouldn't be here…"

"Call me Cersei." She smoothed a strand of his black hair from his face, lightly tanned from the sun. He shuddered a bit at her touch and took another gulp of wine. 

"Milady-"

She cut him off. "Cersei." She said it emphatically so he wouldn't dare disobey.

"Cersei….I must go now. Please, I-"

A look silenced him. "You're here now and I'm not letting you go until you answer me."

"I was...we were…."

"Yes, go on speak up." She leaned forward a little in anticipation.

"I was giving her pleasure milady…I mean, Cersei."

"How?"

Ethen shut his eyes tight, grimacing in embarrassment. "Please don't-"

"HOW?"

"With my mouth." He stared down in defeat into what was left of his wine.

"You were putting your mouth on her, here?" Cersei brushed her fingertips between her legs, on top of her heavy brocade skirts.

"Yes."

"And that made her react that way?" She could hardly believe that such a simple action could have elicited such an intense reaction from that girl. 

"Yes." 

"What exactly did you do?"

"I can't describe it well milady. Cersei."

She peered at him intently and threw back some more wine. "Then I order you to show me."

He looked at her, aghast, and started trembling again. "Cersei…..I can't! I'm lowborn and you're…you're…"

"A Lannister." He nodded.  
  
She smirked a bit and lightly traced her fingers across the soft exposed skin at his collarbone. "Well, the Lannisters always pay their debts." Seductively, barely above a whisper.

His eyes snapped up to hers defiantly. "No money is worth my life."

"You won't be taking my maidenhead would you?"

"No, its not like that."

"Then you must show me."

He drained his glass and ran his hand through his black hair. Yes, he was quiet attractive, Cersei thought. What a shame that only the men were allowed bed-warmers when there were such beautiful boys like Ethen around. Well, she could fix that. She was Cersei Lannister, wasn't she? She leaned in close to him, their lips nearly touching, and she could feel his hot, quick breaths on her neck. "Ethen." His grey eyes moved from her lips to her eyes. "Show me."

She knew he was under her spell now as he set down his glass and moved to get on his knees in front of her. His hands hovered above her luxurious dress, scared to touch such finery. She pulled it up to her waist as she had seen the milkmaid do out in the gazebo and his mouth fell open a little in disbelief. "Your….smallclothes Cersei….those too…"

"Of course." She smiled wickedly as she hooked her fingers in her silken underwear and pushed them down and off, tossing them aside.

He tentatively knelt between her legs, scared but awestruck. Ethen could scarely believe his eyes. The most beautiful girl in Westeros, everyone said so, leaned back on the settee, wine in hand and legs open to him. She urged him on with her eyes and took another sip of wine.

He licked her with the flat of his tongue from the bottom of her wet entrance to the top of her clit hood very slowly, dragging it along her soft flesh. As his tongue barely glazed her clit she felt a sensation unlike any other, very unlike her own fingers. _This was going to be good_  she thought, and set her wine down hastily.

"Yes do that again…"

He complied, this time licking the sides of her labia, each side in the same slow manner and up her clitoral hood. 

"Gods... I see what that mildmaid was squirming for."

"We havent even begun milady." She forgot to correct him, her mind elsewhere now.

Ethen poked his tongue softly inside her vagina, just very softly exploring her entrance and feeling her wetness start to flow. A good sign, he thought. He sucked her labia into his mouth and slowly rolled it in between his tongue and inner cheek, caressing each fold and gently sucking.

Her lips were now spread wide, engorging with blood, and he licked insistently between them again with the flat of his tongue, firmer and a bit faster, again and again, bumping the end of his tongue up and over her clit. Cercei gasped a bit but tried to act restrained. 

Ethen slowly circled her hood and massaged it with his tongue, first the left side then the right until he felt the hard bud beneath, pressing against it through the thin skin of her hood. Then up and down and side to side, varying the motions and the pressure, first fast then slowly, then fast again. He flicked his tongue, dancing around her lips, entrance, and thrust a few times deeply into her. 

Cersei leaned back against the plush settee, sinking into it, sinking into this. She never could have imagined that such pleasures existed. Surely her mother nor her Septa….nor any of her fake friends had ever mentioned anything like this.

"How do you like this milady?"

"Stop talking", shoving his head back down. He smiled a bit at his luck and went back to work. He pulled her clit and hood into his mouth and very lightly sucked, and she opened her legs more while sighing, "Yes…."

Seeing her respond to him, melting into his touch, emboldens him a bit. He wants to make this proper lady come undone, and in this moment _he_ is lord of Casterly Rock.

He released her and pulls back his head slightly, using the middle fingers of both hands to pull back her hood from her now swollen clit. He blows on it lightly and she shudders. He pokes his tongue out and makes sure she is watching as he lowers it to her exposed clit, flicking it rapidly. When he makes contact, Cersei can't help but squeeze the couch cushions, letting her head loll back. 

"Yes right there…" She's panting hand now, a feeling building inside her like she might….she's unsure of what exactly…but she knows _something_ is going to happen if he keeps doing that.

Ethan can feel her tensing, getting closer to what he knows is coming. He gives it a couple firm licks then starts circling her clit clockwise then counter clockwise. Her legs are trembling now and she's softly moaning despite trying hard not to. When she looks down, she sees he's getting her wetness on his pretty face, which just enflames her desire more.

He goes back to flicking then places his lips around her clit, continuing to carress it with his tongue inside his mouth. Then he pulls back the hood further, more of her clit in his mouth as it become very engorged. She gasps, a loud moan escaping. _Yes, she's very close._ He alternates between licking and sucking it between his lips loudly and sloppily until she climaxes, grabbing his hair and holding him there until she's well past her orgasm and he's just lightly licking her clit hood in circles, drawing out her pleasure until she pushes his head away.

"I like how you lowborn give pleasure." She sighs contentedly. "All us nobles hear of is insert this, lie still, and get a baby. Nothing of real pleasure, especially not for women."

"I'm glad you…liked it, Cersei." Ethan leans back on his haunches as she pulls her skirts down, the gates of heaven shut to him once again. He's enjoyed this but is also relieved its over. Now surely she'll let me go?

Cersei picks up her wine glass again, swirling the red liquid around, thinking of his tongue. "Yes….you must come to me every night from now on."

Ethen's mouth fell open again. "But….but milady…Cersei, I'll be missed!"

"Nonsense. Every night, is that clear?" 

He hangs his head down in defeat, but is secretly thrilled. Has he just become Cersei Lannister's secret lover? "Yes milady."

"Now do that thing where you went in circles again, yes thats it…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Ethen's in deep shit now. And Jaime is coming home soon, how will he react to his sister's new paramour?


	2. New Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime returns to find Cersei's new source of amusement.

The next night he came to her as he'd promised and every night for five nights straight, making her come several times before she let him sneak back down to the greenhouse where he slept each night. Cersei could sense both his excitement and his growing fear each time. He was becoming terrified someone would find out but she'd hear none of it. For in fact, in just under a week she'd become addicted to this pleasure and found herself obsessing over it. Knowing she cannot achieve the same pleasure without him.

But she also realized that he didn't want it to stop either. She could plainly see his arousal straining in his roughspun pants each time he came to her.

During her lonely days waiting for Jaime to return, she had realized a powerful truth. The only way to compete with men was to use the most potent weapon against them, what was between her legs. Under the influence of lust and desire, men became malleable things. And as the most beautiful girl in Westeros, didn't she also hold the most powerful weapon over the men in it?

Last night Ethen had been late, proffering some excuse about an errand he'd been sent on. She had surprised herself and him when she'd struck him across the face, harder than she'd meant to. She'd been enraged thinking he wouldn't come to her. And then what would she do? But an extra glass of wine and some sweetened words had quickly smoothed things over. She would have to keep her own desires in check too, she now saw.

She had struck him one other time, the third night he'd come. He'd hesitantly asked if he could touch himself while he pleasured her. The thought had...intrigued her, but his boldness had not. She needed to remind him who he was and why he was there-her pleasure, not his. They were not lovers, she'd reminded him.

But a worrisome thing had crept into Cersei's thoughts. Crept in when she was in the throes of pleasure, and had shocked her at first. In her mind's eye, the mouth on her was not Ethen's but Jaime's. She wanted her own brother...her twin...as a lover, wanted him to be the one to hear her moan and see her squirm. And she wanted to see him do the same. She'd nearly called his name once when she'd climaxed, but had caught herself.

And before very long, her men were back from their hunt, bloodied beasts in tow and a dozen harrowing tales to tell. Of close calls, a crazed boar that had charged Jaime, a stag that Tyrion had surprisingly felled. Tywin actually looked relaxed and proud of both his sons, but his hopes were always pinned to his golden child, Jaime. 

The night of their return, the household feasted on the spoils of the hunt with several of the smaller lords of the realm. The Lannisters, the children too, sat at the high table above the feast. Cersei was seated between Jaime and Tyrion, although she only had eyes for Jaime.

"So dear sister, did you find something to occupy your time while we were away killing the land's woodland creatures?" He smiled that beautiful, white smirk of his she loved so well.

Cersei snorted and speared a bit of venison on her plate. "It should have been me father had taken too, not Tyrion."

"Actually, Tyrion did quite well. That meat you are eating was from his stag."

She stared down at the meat on her fork, her appetite gone. "Hmph. Well it isn't fair that I should be left all alone here while you have all the fun." She dropped her fork in annoyance.

Jaime picked up her fork and held the morsel of meat to her lips. She opened them and her fed her. "I didn't make the rules Cersei. No use huffing at me."

"I know...its just...well, I was lonely without you." She caught his appreciative look. "And yes, I did have a bit of fun while you were out slaughtering. But most of the time I was bored silly." She took her fork back and twirled it in her butterbeans.

Jaime smiled again, bright as the sun. "Yes, I heard there was some unpleasantness with your needlework? A most unfortunate occurrence I'm sure." He feigned a look of mock sadness, pouting out his lip dramatically.

She couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "That old hag Septa Morta. She spent hours looking for it with the servants. And then had the gall to give me a new project to start all over again!"

"Yes, but I'm sure it looked just stunning as you hurled it into the sea, didn't it?"

Cersei truly laughed now. "Yes, why it did....wait-how did you know..." Jaime held his finger to her lips.

"We're twins aren't we? That's what I would have done with it anyway. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me my lady." He crossed his heart and grinned impishly.

She wondered what he'd think of her other secret. She scanned the room, looking for Ethen amidst the crowd. She finally caught his eye as he was pouring some wine into an already drunk lord's cup. He stared at her, overfilling the glass absentmindedly, but the lord was too caught up in a bawdy song to notice. She nodded at him and he nodded back, nearly imperceptibly, before hurrying away to the kitchen again.

Jaime had a keen eye and caught their exchange. "Taking an interest in the servants Cersei? Nothing unseemly I hope!" She could tell he was joking but it hit too close to the mark, and she blushed.

"Don't be silly. Now tell me about that boar....."

\---------

After dinner, Septa Morta spirited her away upstairs away from the rowdy dining hall. "No place for a young lady, with all those drunken fools," she'd huffed. Cersei had begged her father to stay but in the end, she was up in her tower chamber, at the window with her damned needlework again. Alone and bored. 

She could hear the clash and clang of practice swordplay in the castle yard, and she went to her southern window to watch. It was Jaime, sparring playfully with one of their resident knights in the bright moonlight. Amazingly, Jaime was actually getting the better of him. She'd known that Jaime was considered a bit of a prodigy with a sword, but now she saw that he was truly gifted. He'll grow up to be one of the greatest knights that ever lived, she though. She looked down at her stupid needlepoint, and tossed it aside with a groan. And I'll grow up to be some fool's wife, mother to his bawling brood, likely to die in my childbirth bed in misery.

She heard, "Yield!" called loudly outside and looked out the window again. The knight had yielded to Jaime! Yes, he was very good, always the best at whatever he did. She couldn't help but wonder what else he'd be good at.

Well, she couldn't fight like Jaime could, but at least she didn't have to go into wifely misery without a little fun first. She had Ethen, and if she was careful, she could always have someone like Ethen in her life. 

As if summoned by her thoughts, she heard Ethen's now familiar tap at her door. She leapt up and ran to the door, peeking out cautiously then pulling him inside. "I thought you'd never come!"

"I'm not late Cersei." He wouldn't be late again, not after she struck him. He looked as if he'd drunk a fair bit of wine at dinner, likely snuck when the drunken guests weren't looking. He hiccuped and smiled shyly. 

"Yes, yes, I know you aren't. Now come here, quickly." She'd been thinking about this all day, anticipating it. She sat down on the settee and he knelt down in front of her, just as he had the past few nights. She pulled up her skirts and his eyes widened as he realized she hadn't been wearing smallclothes this time. She smiled down wickedly at him as he began licking at her with vigor fueled by lust and wine.

She closed her eyes and let her head lie back, but a noise at the door made her head shoot up. She'd forgotten to bolt it!

It hastily open and shut, a voice softly calling out, "Cersei, look what I've brought--" Jaime! As he turned from the door he caught sight of Ethen in front on her, on his knees between her legs....

"Jaime!" She was frozen in surprise. Ethen whipped around and gasped, and tried to scuttle away from her into the corner of the room. She pulled her skirts down hastily, but it was too late. Jaime had seen exactly what was going on. 

Jaime's eyes darted from her, shocked, to Ethen in the corner, mortified and cowering. He dropped the wineskin he had been holding and hurtled across the room towards Ethen, grabbing him by his shirt and ready to beat him senseless.

Cersei screamed, "No! Jaime! STOP! I forced him to!" She stood up and ran to grasp Jaime's arm.

Ethen whimpered a bit under Jaime's grasp as Jaime turned to look at Cersei, a questioning look on his face.

"Jaime, let him go. I promise, he hasn't done anything I didn't make him do." 

Jaime looked back to Ethen. "That true?"

Ethen could only nod emphatically, wide-eyed. Jaime released his shirt and he fell back to the ground in a heap. 

Jaime turned back to Cersei. "Cersei, what have you done?" He motioned to Ethen, nearly sobbing on the floor. "This is your idea of fun? He could have been killed if someone had found you out!" He strode over to the door and bolted it tight.

Ethen looked up, the shock was fading. "Milord, she didn't really force me. Maybe at first, but...I..I wanted to."

Jaime snorted and picked up the wineskin he'd dropped. "Well, can't blame you much for that. But this is far, far too dangerous. For both of you. This must stop."

Cersei raised herself to her full height and looked Jaime full in the face. "No."

Jaime looked taken aback. "No?"

"You heard me! Why should men get to have all the fun, all the pleasure? Jaime, you already have the entire world at your feet, don't take this from me too!"

Jaime looked at Cersei thoughtfully and poured himself a cup of wine. He poured one for Cersei too and brought it to her. He looked down at Ethen and held his hand out to him. "Sorry about before. But you can imagine my surprise." Ethen took his hand and stood up, a bit surprised himself. "Not at all milord. I...apologize, to you both...truly, I--"

Jaime cut him off with an easy laugh and placed his wine cup in Ethen's hand. He walked over to the table to pour another. "You've really done a number on poor Ethen here, Cersei." He raised his cup to Ethen and drank.

Cersei looked at Jaime defiantly, not embarrassed in the least. 

"Or maybe I should say he's done something to you." He looked over at Ethen, considering him. "You must have quite a talent Ethen. I haven't seen my sister this fired up in a long time."

Ethen blushed and stammered, "H-Haven't had too many complaints milord." 

Jaime smiled into his cup. "No, I'd imagine not." He strode over to an overstuffed chair next to the settee and plopped down into it. "Well, don't let me spoil your fun. I doubt she's likely to let you leave without getting what she wants from you." Cersei just stared at him, her mouth falling open a little.

Ethen flushed. "Milord?!"

"Drink up Ethen, if you need some liquid courage. But I'm going to see what exactly my sister is so intent on risking everything for." 

"Milord, I-I can't!" He looked from Jaime to Cersei then back to Jaime.

Cersei, her green eyes never leaving Jaime's, said, "Oh yes...yes you can, Ethen. And you're going to show him exactly how to do it."


	3. Roots Intertwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethen tutors Jaime in his art. Cersei and Jaime discover their true feelings for one another.

The three of them stood motionless for a few seconds, Jaime and Cersei's eyes locked and Ethen looking bewildered back and forth between them. The fire roaring in the fireplace crackled loudly as a log shifted in the embers, breaking the spell.

Cersei pulled her gaze slowly, painfully away from Jaime and back to Ethen. She sat back down on the settee and took a long sip of her wine then set the cup aside. As if drawn by an invisible thread, Ethen was pulled to her, pushed to his knees in front of her. The familiar place he'd occupied each night over the past week.

Except now they had an audience. Jaime. Ethen looked over his shoulder at him hesitantly, lounging cat-like in the overstuff chair just behind. Jaime leaned forward and whispered something in Ethen's ear that Cersei couldn't hear, making his eyes go wide. But for the first time since they'd started their trysts, Ethen boldly pushed up Cersei's skirts, revealing her sex to both he and Jaime.

As he leaned into her and his mouth made contact, she shuddered and sighed heavily. Cersei's mind was swimming with emotion. Lust and desire, yes, but with Jaime here, watching, she was fulfilling the fantasy that had plagued her all week. She opened her eyes a bit and peeked at him, but his reaction was impossible to determine. If anything, he seemed to be intently concentrating on what Ethen was doing to her. 

Gods! And what Ethen was doing to her! Every night he'd been fantastic, better each night as he learned her body and what she liked. But now, tonight, he wasn't holding back anything. She felt herself slipping away into her building orgasm as Ethen pushed her further and further.

She opened her eyes and looked over at Jaime again. This time she noticed he was now staring at her, breathing as hard and fast as she was, his hand resting on his crotch and the hardness beneath. Her mouth fell open a little and a small moan escaped as she saw Jaime undoing the laces on his pants and pulling out his cock. She hadn't seen him naked since they were very little children and the sight of his manhood, fully grown, gorgeous and erect was a thrilling vision. He fell to his knees beside Ethen, switching back and forth between watching his ministrations intently and their effects on Cersei's face. Cersei couldn't see clearly but she was almost certain that Jaime was stroking himself down there on the ground, and that thought alone was nearly enough to push her over the edge.

But at that moment, Ethen had stopped licking her.

"Ethen! Don't stop!" She panted needfully, eyes wide.

But she saw now why he had stopped. Jaime had his arm reached around Ethen and was jacking them both off, and Ethen, eyes closed, was very nearly about to explode with the days of pent up sexual frustration. Jaime sighed heavily and said breathily, "Ethen, don't leave Cersei unattended now." Ethen's grey eyes shot open and he dove back between Cersei's legs with renewed vigor. Cersei leaned back into the settee but Ethen grabbed both her legs and roughly pulled her body straight into his face. She yelped in surprise but didn't protest, as the new angle allowed his mouth deeper access. She let out a breathy moan as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm again, and when she heard Jaime whisper, "Cersei…" as he came, she arched her back and came too, eyes wide open and locked with Jaime's. 

Ethen was just behind them, by some immense effort he'd managed to hold back long enough to let Cersei come first, but now, he came all over the floor and on Jaime's hand, his face still buried between Cersei's legs. Cersei let her head loll back on the settee, just savoring the afterglow. She heard Jaime stand up and walk across the room, and felt Ethen lean backwards away from her. When she finally managed to open her eyes, Jaime was standing across the room washing his hands in her washbasin, fixing her with a wide playful grin. Ethen was flat on his back on the floor atop the lush woven tapestry there, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. 

Jaime laced up his pants and wet a cloth and brought it over to Ethen on the floor, and held it out to him. Ethen wasn't sure he could move but finally mustered the willpower to sit up and take it. Jaime chuckled a little and motioned to the wet spot on the tapestry. "Looks like you made a bit of a mess Ethen." Cersei giggled as Ethen attempted to scrub his cum out of the rug, and pushed her skirts back down. Jaime smiled at her and sat down on the settee beside her. 

He pushed a wayward tendril of blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her tenderly at the place where her neck met her shoulders. "Well sister, I have to say I underestimated your ability to find an interesting pastime while I was away. I assure you that our hunting trip wasn't nearly as exciting as this." 

Ethen looked up at him from the floor. "Milord I--"

Jaime put up a hand to stop him. "Jaime. Please."

"Jaime--" Ethen looked like he was searching for any words to use in this situation. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome Ethen. After all, it was downright cruel for Cersei to have all the fun when you're doing all the work." He looked at Cersei with mock disapproval. "How uncharitable of you sister."

Cersei tossed her hair and laughed. "Well it certainly looked like he enjoyed himself. And Jaime….I'm surprised at you, I didn't think you had it in you."

Jaime grinned. "Well, it only seemed fair after what he must have been through this week."

Cersei stuck out her tongue at him. "Oh, I'm sure it was horrible."

Ethen smiled sheepishly at both of them. "Cersei…Jaime…..I must get back now….thank you again." He smoothed his clothes and tried to compose himself a bit.

Cersei nodded. "Yes, wait a moment though." She stood up and went over to a dresser and opened a drawer. She dug through it and took out a coin purse. She walked over to Ethen and handed it to him. "I told you. A Lannister always pays their debts."

Ethen went wide-eyed and stared at the heavy purse in his hands, then looked back up at Cersei. "Milady….I can't accept this."

Jaime dismissed him with a wave of his hand from the settee. "Oh just take it Ethen. You've earned it and then some." 

A grin spread across Ethen's face and he actually laughed lightly, the first time Cersei had seen him relaxed enough to do so since she'd caught him in the gazebo. "Alright then. Thank you both kindly." He walked over to the door but his hand stilled on the latch, and he turned back around to face Cersei. "Shall you not need me tomorrow night then?"

Cersei tilted her head thoughtfully and glanced over at Jaime. "Hmmmm. Well, Jaime, shall I?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Jaime's mouth. "I think not."

Ethen nodded and slipped out the door silently, still grinning at his good fortune, leaving them alone in the chamber.

Jaime stood up and walked up behind Cersei, encircling her waist with his arms and pulling her close. He whispered to her, "I learned my lessons well sweet sister." He trailed kisses down her neck, letting his tongue lightly graze against her warm smooth skin.

Her breath hitched a little at his intimate touch. "You always were a quick study."

"Yes…always had to be the best at whatever I did." He nuzzled his face against her neck. "You won't need the servants servicing you anymore Cersei."

She turned around to face him, still wrapped in his arms. He was her mirror image, but also so different. They had the same confidence, the same fearlessness, the same features. But she knew that they inhabited different worlds entirely. His was full of unlimited promise and freedom to choose whatever destiny took his fancy. To go on journeys, attempt great feats of daring, befriend anyone he wished. With the Lannister name and his innate gifts, Jaime would grow up to be not unlike a god in this world. Her own destiny came into pinpoint focus in that moment, staring into Jaime's eyes, her eyes. She would not become the the lonely, bored wife of some entitled fool. Standing in front of her was her true destiny and her salvation from the life that she felt all women were doomed to. No, that would not happen to her! She loved Jaime….it stuck her clearly but the realization did not feel like a revelation though. It merely made itself known in her mind as a fact that had been there the whole time. 

Her emotions must have been plain on her face, because Jaime softened and looked concerned. "Cercei, what is it?"

"Jaime….I love you….I've….always loved you. I want you with me, by my side forever." Tears pricked her eyes, thinking about how awful it would be if they were ever separated. "But one day you will leave me. Not for a week, but for good."

Jaime smiled a little and cupped her face in his hands. "Cersei, never. I love you more than I could ever love anyone. We are one and the same. Nothing in the world could change that or pull me from your side." He leaned down and their lips met, for the first time as lovers and not as chaste brother and sister. Cersei wrapped her hands around her brother's strong back, pulling him closer to her, never close enough. She opened her mouth slightly and felt Jaime's soft, warm tongue touch hers. He moaned a little into her mouth and deepened the kiss passionately. 

Eventually she pulled back a little, breaking the kiss to look up at him again. Sadness filled her eyes and she shook her head slowly. "One day father will marry me off and there's nothing you or I could ever do about that."

Jaime gave her his biggest teasing smile, trying to cheer her up. "Cersei if that day ever comes, and I can't kill the unlucky suitor or steal you away somewhere, then I will be your Ethen and come to you in secret at night."

Cersei smiled despite herself. If anyone could find a way to save her, Jaime could. She believed in him. She had to. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "Now, its time for good children like you and I to be snug in our beds asleep. Think not more on your troubles for we are still young." He met her eyes. "We are forever young Cersei."

He released her and walked to the door. She immediately felt the loss of his touch, her body cried out for him, for more. They'd only just started something new, dangerous, wonderful. How could he leave now? "You're going?! Stay!"

"No no Cersei. Like Ethen, I too must leave you for now." She pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. He grinned again. "But there's always tomorrow night."

And with that he was gone. 


End file.
